Nightlight
by Raining Petals
Summary: Kurama told Touya to find his light, but that isn't easy to do when you're the laughingstock of Makai. Then again, there are many different kinds of light... JinxTouya oneshot


**It's taking me longer than I thought for my next chapter of Bleeding Petals and I had promised my sister a while ago that I'd put this up (I had done this a LONG time ago) after the last chapter of Bleeding Petals. So this is fulfilling my promise to my sister (that I had made in January) and to let everyone else know that yes, Raining Petals is alive and working! My goal is to have the final chapter of Bleeding Petals out by January 2006, or hopefully but doubtfully sooner.

* * *

**

Okay! Change of pace! Since I couldn't decide which fanfic to put up next…I decided to succumb to my sister's wishes! For her (since her birthday was sometime in January…it's kind of late to call it a REAL birthday present…) a special JinxTouya fanfic! So for you (YoYo Kid Rinku!) a romance on your favorite Shinobi!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...if I did, it would not have ended...T-T

**Warning**: Raining Petals has very little expierience writing JinxTouya and is very frightened of fluff...happy is scary and so hard to do ...although according to her sister this is not straight fluff ( then what is?) so please be kind in reviewing (i always said i'd kill myself if i said that line...well, stress can make you do odd things...)

* * *

**Nightlight**

_I was running. Thousands of demons were chasing after me, laughing and shouting._

_"Keekeekeekeekeee! Look at the ice master run!"_

_"What's the matter? Afraid of a few D-classes? Ha!"_

_"Poor pitiful Shinobi, lost the will to fight?"_

_"We can help you!"_

_"After all, Shinobi can't live without honor!"_

_"So you won't live!"_

_I ducked behind a corner and scrunched down. I heard them pass and let out a sigh of relief. Why was I running? Why couldn't I handle them? What was wrong with me?_

_"They'll find you eventually you know. They've got very good noses, and it only would take instinct to find you."_

_I shoot my head up to see _him_. Kurama, that dammed fox, just staring at me, right next to me! Why didn't I see him before? Why didn't I sense him?_

_"You can't outrun them forever you know. They'll eventually overcome you. There are just too many, you'll have to fight them." He continues._

_"Are you blind? Did you see how many there were? I can't fight all of them by myself!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? Because! It's suicide!"_

_He just stares at me. Like…like he's looking at a kid! There ARE too many! How can he expect me to fight them all with no problem?_

_"I suppose you don't have to fight them. You can just keep on running. It's your life after all. But do you know why you're running from them?"_

_"Because they'll kill me if they catch me!"_

_"But why are they chasing you?"_

_Why are they chasing me? How the hell am I supposed to know that? They're demons and they want to kill me! That's all I need to know! "How am I supposed to know?"_

_"If you don't know why they're chasing you, then you'll never beat them. But a word of advice: They're keeping you from something. They don't want you to get it, but quite honestly you need it. Or else you might as well be dead." Then he turned and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" What on earth was he talking about? I hear the demons, they found me. And he's just walking away!_

_"Peek-a-boo ice master!"_

_"We found you!"_

_"Say nighty-night!"_

_"Kurama! Wait!"_

I wake up with a start. I sit up and look around. _Thank god…it was just a dream._ I fall back on my cot.

Those stupid dreams…it's not the first time I've had one. I've been having them ever since the Dark Tournament ended. It's always the same though…I'm being chased by something, Kurama finds me and asks me why it's chasing me, and then it catches me. Pretty stupid though…the thing that's chasing me is always easy to beat. Some simple low-class demon. I don't get it…

I turn over again. And again. And again. _Great, now I can't fall asleep._ I throw off the sheet and get up.

We're in the middle of the woods. Me and Jin, that is. Ever since the Dark Tournament ended we've just been roaming around. We were with Chuu and Rinku for a while, but when we reached the spot where they used to live, they decided to stay there. Me and Jin figured they wanted to get back to their normal lives, so we kept moving.

Honestly, Jin and I don't have anywhere to go. The Shinobi have basically disbanded. Half our team is dead, so there's not much we can do. So we've been moving from place to place, fighting here and there. Killing a small animal for food and sleeping where we stand. It's kind of pathetic, the once proud Shinobi members turned into faceless wanderers.

_Although, Jin decided to be this way…_When we had been in a small town a few months ago, Jin had been offered a place on the Hikens. The Hikens were a group of assassins, much like the Shinobi except they weren't as strong, and they never got paid. They fought who they liked, killed who they liked, which is why they weren't as respected. But they were just a group of demons who liked to fight, like Jin. But Jin turned them down, and he never told me why. When I asked him, he just said "_Well, the last two Shinobi oughta stay together, right?". _

"Damn!" I stepped on a rock. I noticed I'm pretty far from where Jin and I set up camp. And that I almost walked into a lake, if I hadn't stepped on the stupid rock.

I looked down at the water. It's like one of those mirror lakes, that reflects everything really clearly. And I look _really _bad.

My face is covered in dirt, my hair's a mess, and I've got scratches all over me from twigs and sleeping on the ground. My Shinobi uniform, although created for the outdoors, is in really bad shape too. It's got several holes in it, covered in dry mud and grass stains, and had plenty of rips and tears.

I've never really been one for fashion, but I know that I look horrible. I've got some dignity, but I don't look like it. _This_ is the person Jin chose to stick with? Over a rising assassin's group? Over anybody else? Or is it he'd rather stick with me than be alone?

He's looked fine since we left the stadium. Sure, his uniform's got a couple of stains on it, but he's managed to keep clean otherwise. I don't know _how_, but he's been in good spirits and had that stupid smile on since we left. You wouldn't know we ever lost. He's EXACTLY the same!

But I guess that's just Jin.

Nothing ever seems to faze him. Even when he lost to Yusuke he wasn't that upset about it. He just said "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to beat him next time!" and then started laughing. How can he be so cheerful? We _lost_! We _didn't_ get the island! Half of our team is _dead_! The entire legacy of the Shinobi is ruined! We blew it! We're the laughing stock of the demon world! And to top it off, we lost to the _human team_, to only **two members**, of the human team! How can he still smile like nothing happened?

Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just a depressing beaten dog. Someone who's purpose was wasted, who was struck down hard enough so that they can't get up again. I've always been this way, but this time I've got no way out. I've got nothing left. Without the light, without the team, I'm nothing. Jin can keep on going, keep on smiling, but I can't. So why would someone so bright stay with someone so dark?

"HEY ICY!" Jin shouts in my ear.

"Jin!" I cover my pounding ear drums. Guess he's up.

"Hey where've ya been? I woke up a while ago and went to see if you were up making breakfast or something like ya usually are but all's I saw was yer cot! So I thought to myself 'if I were Icy, where'd I'd be right before the sun came up?' and I thought 'in bed o'course' cept then I realized ya weren't so I just flew way, way, up and looked all around and saw this little pool over here, (though ya weren't swimming in it) so I flew down real quiet and decided to surprise ya!"

I just stared for a moment, waiting for everything he just said to make sense. _Oh, he was looking for me._

"You realize the sun hasn't come up yet."

"M-hmm!" Jin nodded.

"So why would I be making breakfast?"

"Oh, good point! That's why you're the smart one and I'm the one that flies around!" To prove his point, he began to circle the lake. "Wheeeeee!" And then he landed right in front of me. "So Icy, whatcha been doing?"

"Nothing much, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"A bunch of things."

"Like?"

I stared at him for a moment. "A dream I had last night."

"Oh! A dream? I had one too. There was this big mountain of chocolate ice cream and you and me were sliding down it really, really fast! And then Chu and Rinku showed up sliding down on Strawberry ice cream! And then they flew up into the sky on whipped cream! And we were saying 'Hi Chu! Hi Rinku!' and they were saying 'hi' back to us! Then Urameshi showed up on a spoon and started throwing cherries at us! We dodged and stared fighting back with sprinkles! Then, Bakken came up and started throwing mini-Risho's at us! So you and me and Urameshi and Rinku and Chu all teamed up and fought Bakken! It was really hard, because the mini Risho ate everything! But we had to protect the ice cream mountain! So we started throwing more and more until the Risho's got really fat and couldn't move anymore! So we won! And then, we threw Bakken off the cliff, and saved the day! But Urameshi got a stomachache…." Then Jin stopped and turned to me. "Sorry bout my rambling, I just go on and on and on and on…so what'd you dream about Icy? Did it have ice cream too?"

I just stared again. _Ice cream…the entire time I've been sitting here, he was dreaming about ice cream! Of all the…_And I started laughing. For the first time in months, I was laughing. My sides began to hurt, but I couldn't help it. I just kept on laughing.

"Icy? You okay?" Jin felt my forehead, and then his own. "I'm warmer than you…I thought sick people were supposed to be hotter…or clammier…hmm, how do you feel like a clam anyway?"

I started laughing harder. "No…that's…I mean…" I couldn't even talk.

"Oh! You were dreaming about laughing!" Then Jin started to laugh. "Ha haha! I had a dream about laughing once…I saw a penguin and it was dancing with a wig on! A real curly one that was blond and had a bow in it! It was dancing the hula! I starting laughing so much that my mouth came off! And then my mouth went on the penguin and the penguin started talking like me! So I started to dance too, me and the penguin. Then you showed up and we all started dancing! Until it got really dark, and then you and me said goodbye to the penguin and went to eat cheese on the moon!"

I finally started to calm down. My sides were aching and my eyes were tearing, I can't imagine what I looked like now. I turned to Jin who was spinning around in circles above the lake. He just doesn't get it. He doesn't even realize what he does.

"You know, Jin," I said to get his attention.

"Yeah Icy?" He flew over to me.

"When we were in town the other day, why didn't you go with the Hikens? You know you could've fought all you want, and rose your status in demon world."

"Yeah, but you weren't going." He said blankly.

"That!" I said pointing. Jin started to look around, to see what I was pointing at so I dropped my hand. It's a question I wanted to ask him. "Why did you stay with me? You could be doing a million different things right now! I know you want to fight more, and do something else other than stay with me. So why did you?"

"You're more fun." Jin smiled.

"No I'm not! I-" I looked away. More fun? How in the world am I fun? I'm boring! What does he consider fun?

"Although…you look a little dirty Icy…"

"What?" I turned back to him, but not quick enough.

Jin picked me up and flew me over the middle of the water, and then dropped me in.

"Jin!" The water was freezing. And deep. I swam up in time to see Jin waving at me.

"There, you look a lot better now." He grinned.

"It's freezing!" I told him.

"Then we'd better dry you off!" He grabbed me again and picked me up. Then he proceeded to fly around in circles to 'blow dry' me. Then set me back where I was before.

I _was_ dry…and I looked a lot cleaner.

"So, what did you dream about?" He asked me after a while.

"Nothing…" I told him.

"You been sitting out here for that long thinking about nothing?"

"No, but…" I sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry over."

"Look, Touya," Jin said seriously. I turned to look at him, it's been a long time since he's ever called me by my name. "I know I can seem really air-headedy at times, because most of the time I am. But I can tell that you've been real down since the Dark Tournament. I know I'm not the best person to talk to, but you know I can listen. I do have ears, and really big ones!" He smiled. "So, tell me what's bugging ya."

Well who can say no to that? So I told him what my dream was, although I'm not totally sure why. What good is telling people anyway? It doesn't change anything. But…I do feel better when I'm talking to Jin…

"Hmmm…" Jin squinted his eyes shut and looked like he was thinking hard. "Well, Kurama's really smart, just like you. The both of ya got a lot in common cause ya both always know what's going on all the time. I don't, cause all I do is float around. But didn't you say that Kurama told ya to 'be happy' or something like that?"

"Be happy…?"

"You know, when you two were fighting…or after you two were fighting…he let you live and all after you told him about the light right? He wanted you to look for it?"

"Yeah but…" And I stared at Jin. He has no idea what he's doing, but he's still trying to cheer me up…

"Didja find it?" He asked me.

"Find what?"

"Your light? I mean, I know it's really dark and all right now so it's really silly of me to ask but, even though we lost the tourny and all, did you find your light?" He asked me again.

"I don't know…" I thought for a moment. Then I looked at him. "What about you Jin?"

"Oh I found my light a LOOOOOONNNNG time ago!" He smiled. "And I've held on to it ever since!"

"What is it?"

"Oh come on now Icy! You've gotta know the answer to THAT!" Jin smiled.

"No."

"And here I thought you were the smart one!" Jin laughed. "It's you!"

"What?"

"Oh you know. Whenever you're around I look like this!" He pointed to his face which had a ridiculously big smile on it. "And that's why I'm always following you! You've gotta be more aware Icy!"

"Jin…"

"So, it was dark in your dream right?" Jin asked.

"Yes."

"So those demons were probably keeping you from your light." Jin smiled. "So Icy…was I in your dream?"

"No…"

"And Icy, what's your light?" Jin's smile just grew bigger.

I stared at him. He knew all this time…he knew before I did!

"You know what Jin?" I asked him.

"Hm?" Jin grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you." I stood up and turned away.

"Oh! Come on Icy! Please? Please?" He flew after me.

"No!" I called over my shoulder.

Jin sped up and grabbed me around my waist. He flew up higher and higher and then just hovered.

"I'm not going to let you down until you tell me!"

"Jin!" I tried to push out of his hold.

"Oh no you don't! If ya fall from here it'll be like an egg dropping from it's nest when it's mother ain't around! You'll go whoooooooooo splat! And ya know it isn't a very good thing if my light goes whoooooooo splat! Because then it'll be really, really dark and how can I sleep if I don't have a night light? Nope, I can't! So you're just gonna have to stay put in my arms forever, unless ya wanna tell me?"

As appealing as the idea was, I really wanted to get down.

"Fine, it's you." I mumbled.

"What was that Icy? My big giant ears couldn't hear that!"

"I said it's you!" I said louder.

"I'm what?" Jin grinned.

"You're my light." I gave up.

"Whoopee!" Jin shouted. Then he kissed my cheek, loudly. "I've been wanting to hear THAT for a long time!"

He spun me around a few times, and then landed on the ground.

Coincidentally, right when the sun was coming up.

Although it was pretty bright already.

* * *

Fluff, fluff, fluff!

A short little ficcie filled with nothing but!

Although, me being me I guess there was some angst in there, and Kurama made his way in too. (how does the fox do that?)

Straying a bit from my usual yusukexkurama, but I do LOVE doing Jin! I don't know why, I just do. Although according to my sister when I asked her about Touya, she said it's almost impossible to do him out of or in character, because there are about one thousand different variations of him! (and she'd know, she's read almost every fic with them) There's the anime Touya, the fan fiction regular Touya, the shonen-ai fic Touya, the angst-almost-goth Touya, and the Touya that afraid of this, this, this, this, and this (etc., etc.)! So I just kind of winged it with him…

I had a lot of fun doing these two…so maybe I'll do Midnight Sun as my next fic…

Sayonara!


End file.
